


no better than this

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, seungmin calls jisung daddy like once, there really isnt much to tag i just hope u enjoy, this is p tame compared to my other stuff, this is so fucking soft n so vanilla i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: Seungmin really hates it when Jisung teases him.





	no better than this

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is a song by jeong sewoon and yes i haven't posted in more than a month but i churned this out today bc i was inspired. enjoy

“Seung, do you think we’d fuck? Like ever?” Jisung asks, the two men lounging on the couch. 

 

Seungmin startles, the drama playing on the TV unable to keep his attention with the extremely peculiar question. “Why would we? I’m not even interested in you like that.” 

 

That earns Seungmin a punch to the arm. “What the fuck, Jisung?” 

 

“I’m just saying it’d be hot if we fucked, you know? I know you work out, Seungmin.” 

 

He blushes, but averts his eyes from Jisung’s insistent gaze. He shakes his head.

 

Jisung leans down, resting his head in Seungmin’s lap and meeting his eyes anyways. “Come on, Minnie. Don’t tell me you don’t wanna fuck  _ this _ ,” Jisung says confidently, motioning to his body with his arm. 

 

“I’m not fucking you, Jisung. That’s that.” 

 

“ _ Oh fuck,  _ Seungmin! Fuck me harder!” Jisung moans obnoxiously, one hand covering his eyes while he pretends to jerk himself off with the other. He pants dramatically, face scrunching up as he teases Seungmin. 

 

Chan walks in from his room to the kitchen with an empty cup in his hand, observing the other two men with a confused glance. His tone is monotonous, however, presumably from the exhaustion of the past few days. “Please don’t fuck on the couch. All of us sit on that.”

 

Seungmin flushes a bright red, cheeks burning up. “I assure you, Chan-hyung, we are  _ not _ fucking.” 

 

“But we should,” Jisung quips, the hand covering his eyes lifted to meet Seungmin’s eyes once more, as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “ _ Please, Seungmin _ ,” Jisung begs in a low, sultry voice, staring longingly up at the other man. 

 

Seungmin practically shoves Jisung off of him. “No, Jisung, we’re not fucking.” He states firmly, a rush of blood going through him as he storms down the hall to the rooms. 

  
  


He locks himself in the bathroom.  _ Jesus _ , he can’t believe Jisung’s dirty talk has actually turned him on. He palms at his semi through his shorts in frustration. Jisung’s a flirt, and it doesn’t help that Seungmin has a crush on a boy who acts like he’s a hormonal teenager at all times. (Well, they all kind of are, but Seungmin would like to think he has some semblance of self-control.) 

 

_ Jisung’s stupid _ , Seungmin affirms. Jisung, with his pretty pink lips and chubby cheeks. Seungmin reaches past the waistband of his shorts, pulling his cock out of his underwear.

 

Seungmin pumps his cock, getting himself to full hardness.  _ Stupid Jisung _ , always with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he teases Seungmin to no end. 

 

He teases the head of his cock, ruddy and beginning to leak pre-come. _Stupid_ _Jisung_ , whose mouth would look so good stuffed full of cock. 

 

Seungmin inhales quickly, pace relentless as he jacks himself off.  _ Stupid Jisung _ , whose eyes would look so pretty, watering as he fucked his mouth. 

 

With a silent scream, Seungmin orgasms, cum dribbling from the head of his dick as his mouth hangs open, heaving as he catches his breath and regains his composure. 

 

Jisung’s stupid. 

  
  


He’s sweaty as he exits the bathroom, he knows it’s suspicious that he’s spent too much time in there, his efforts to make himself look presentable futile.

 

When he stumbles back into his and Jisung’s shared room, the other man is quick to notice as well. “What, were you getting off in there?” 

 

Seungmin’s shocked by his accuracy, and the retort on the tip of his tongue fades away as his mouth turns dry. 

 

“Oh my God, you didn’t!” Jisung’s as surprised as he is. “Did I actually turn you on?” 

 

There’s no point in denying Jisung anymore, Seungmin thinks. He likes to think there’s always some truth in a joke. 

 

Seungmin nods slightly, the tips of his ears turning bright red.

 

“Do you actually want to fuck?” Jisung asks cautiously, his voice quiet yet incredulous.

 

“Yeah, Jisung. I think I do,” Seungmin sighs, finally acknowledging his desire towards Jisung out loud.

 

“But I, I don’t really know how we should do this? I’ve never- never slept with a guy before,” Jisung admits, vulnerable. 

 

Seungmin gawks at him, before rolling his eyes playfully, shoving Jisung lightly into the mattress. “I’ll do everything then. Just relax, Jisung.” 

 

He runs over to grab a bottle of lube and a condom, undressing as he makes his way back, trying to take his shirt off and push his shorts off at the same time. 

 

Jisung snorts. “Don’t be a dumbass,” He laughs, pulling Seungmin’s shorts down for him. “Let’s take this slow.” 

 

They undress with equal haste and Seungmin feels so exposed sitting in Jisung’s lap even though they’re both naked. Especially with Jisung’s girth, and sizeable length, but that’s not the reason why doubts begin to cloud his mind before he even gets the lube open. 

 

“Are you sure you wanna do this, Jisung? I know you were joking but I don’t wanna force you to do anything.”

 

“You do realise I like you, right?” Jisung answers frankly as he rolls the condom on, sitting upright. Now  _ this,  _ catches Seungmin off guard. “I want this. I want you.” 

 

Seungmin blinks owlishly. He lubes his fingers up, slipping one in with ease. “Then kiss me, you idiot.” 

 

Jisung’s arms wrap around Seungmin’s waist and pulls him in closer to press their lips together, causing Seungmin’s finger to be pulled out of him slightly. He sighs against Jisung’s mouth, the wide-eyed boy kissing him with a sense of urgency. 

 

Their lips seem to slot together perfectly, like they were made to fit together. “Didn’t you say to take things slow?” Seungmin laughs breathily, rendered breathless by Jisung kissing him.

 

“Shut up,” Jisung pouts. “Let’s fuck already, I’m horny.” 

 

Seungmin chuckles again. “I can tell, dumbass,” He responds, using his free hand to pump Jisung’s cock, standing at full mast. “Let me stretch myself out first, I didn’t expect you to be so big.” 

 

A shit-eating grin makes its way onto Jisung’s face. “You like that, right?” 

 

Seungmin rolls his eyes again, pushing a second finger into himself. He pumps it in and out quickly. “Of course I do. Have you seen the toys I play with?” 

 

It’s Jisung’s turn to be taken aback. “Are they bigger than I am?” 

 

Jisung’s becoming jealous of a toy. Seungmin can’t help but laugh, but leans down to murmur sultrily by Jisung’s ear, “Maybe, but only Daddy’s cock can fill me up so good.” 

 

Jisung’s cock twitches at that. Not only is he possessive, he’s also into being called  _ Daddy _ . He’s definitely caught a good one.

 

“God, Seungmin,” Jisung moans. “We need to fuck, like now.” 

 

Seungmin tsks. “I’m on it,” He quips back, lifting himself up and lining up Jisung’s length to his hole.

 

He sinks down on Jisung slowly, letting himself get accustomed to Jisung stretching him open so deliciously, the burn strange yet familiar all at once. 

 

“Holy shit, Seungmin, you’re so good,” Jisung sighs, hands resting on the other man’s hips. 

 

“I haven’t done much, Sungie,” Seungmin chuckles, before he clenches around Jisung, earning a gurgle of approval from him, erupting from his throat. 

 

Seungmin goes over the motions, indulging in Jisung’s breathy whines as he sits down fully, lets Jisung buck up into him as he pulls himself back up, enjoying the pleasure from Jisung’s length grazing his prostate.

 

“I’m close, Minnie,” Jisung whines, hand now wrapping around Seungmin’s length to pump him. Seungmin loses himself at the sensation, almost falling forward as Jisung gets him off. 

 

Seungmin gasps, “ _ Oh my God _ , me too. Come in me, Sungie.”

 

He knows Jisung technically can’t, with the condom and all, but he loves that Jisung reacts spectacularly to it anyways. Jisung’s breathing quickens, hitching with a final thrust into Seungmin’s warmth as he spills into the condom. 

 

Still panting, Jisung tugs at Seungmin’s cock to push him off the edge, till the man in his lap comes with a weak cry, his release spurting into Jisung’s small hand. 

 

Seungmin presses his lips to Jisung’s, their kiss short-lived as they both part for air quickly after. 

 

“Does this mean we’re dating now?” Jisung asks, grinning lazily at Seungmin even as he gingerly pulls off of the former’s softening cock, both of them sensitive. 

 

Seungmin hums with faux contemplation. “I don’t know, Sungie. I did all the work today, so I guess I’ll consider if you can make me feel good,” He says.

 

Jisung gawks at him. “I’ll get it up for you again if you want,” Jisung is quick to suggest, hand already reaching for his dick, having tossed the used condom aside.

 

Gripping the other man’s wrist firmly, Seungmin shakes his head and laughs. “I was just kidding, I can’t go a third round, babe. Let’s just take a nap or something.” 

 

Jisung gasps. “You mean you don’t wanna clean off first? I’m surprised, baby.”

 

The petname makes Seungmin’s chest feel warm and tingly, and he smiles. “I’m too tired. Later?” 

 

“Of course,” Jisung affirms, pulling Seungmin into his arms before leaning back into the mattress together. 

 

They might be naked and sticky, with the stench of sex and sweat thick in the air, but as Jisung nibbles at the shell of his ear, Seungmin thinks that there’s no better feeling than this.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls follow my [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/topbinnie) im lonely 
> 
> or drop me a [cc](https://curiouscat.me/topbinnie) and tell me if you liked this or send me a req!


End file.
